


Just Breathe

by Shaloved30



Category: Queen Sugar (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Queer Character of Color, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaloved30/pseuds/Shaloved30
Summary: An Atlanta hotel suite and a restless night opens a door Nova feared might be closed for good.





	Just Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> A canon divergence of the events from episode 2x09 to 2x12. Mentions of Robert, but only in the beginning of this part for context.  
> Musical inspo for both parts is as follows  
> Part One: Sick of Losing Soulmates by Dodie & Think About Me by dvsn  
> Part Two: Location by Khalid & Easily by Bruno Major  
> Thanks to @StudGenius for the beta and fellow writer support

Nova caught herself going from her pictures to her contacts without a second thought.  The StudioBe shots she still had saved did it. The one of Micah and Chantal. It brought the sound of her voice, the almost concerned edge she still knew the timbre of, right back.

_“I'm trying to figure out what it is you believe in these days, Nova.”_

She’d asked herself at home why the answer even still mattered to her. The pull in her own chest at the mere thought of the look in Chantal’s eyes that day she left her place told Nova her answer. Quick fingers began to scroll down to her contact entry instead of putting the number in by hand. Too easy to slip and not make a call or be let down if she didn’t answer. Too much to admit to herself that she still knew it by heart. This at least bought her some semblance of time. Shifting up in bed to prop on overstuffed hotel pillows, Nova typed.

**_Nova to Chantal//11:30 PM: I believe in our people, our city. I believe in the 9th._ **

**_Chantal to Nova//11:33 PM: Why are you telling me this now?_ **

**_Nova to Chantal//11:34 PM: You asked. Or stated, rather...either way I wanted you to know._ **

Nova paused after that. Considered the extra hour Chantal had on Central Time that she didn't in her Atlanta hotel suite, but just as quickly dismissed the thought. She’d never have answered at all if she was heading to bed. Nova watched for the little dots to start moving, then internally debated if she should say more- or just keep waiting for a response. She’d already done too much of that where Chantal Williams was concerned, Waiting. But there wasn't much she could do about it. A check mark beside the word “Read” would have to be enough. For now.

She rose from the bed, the ends of her locs swaying against her bare back from under her headwrap, the tank top she wore having left the skin exposed, and began to pace her hotel suite, taking in the abundance of luxury the people at the television station had provided. Normally she would've frowned at all this. At least the excess of it all. She didn’t need much, but she’d not so gracefully dodged a stay at Robert’s place just to take advantage of it anyway. Passed on doing another one of his _suggestions_ ; was working at forgetting the open invite he’d recently put in her hand since she still could do nothing but side-eye the key that was currently burning a hole in the bottom of the custom, self-made handbag she’d brought along because it was at least something that still felt like her. None of the rest of it was really her style and Nova had said as much more than once. She’d get through this TV spot. As long as everything stuck to the script, she’d be fine.

Nova checked her phone one more time. The sigh that filled her lungs and dispelled in the air around her prompted her calls for Oshun...and thoughts of Ganesh.

She set off to run a bath, needing a soak, the night's rest already set to be fitful. She settled a while later against a thread count only her sister would buy, prayers to the Goddess including asks for peace and hopes that the reviving street sounds of the Lower Ninth would tinge her dreams. She felt a shift and was sure she’d need all the love and uplifting she could get.

A blue dress still on the hanger joined a yellow one already strewn across her bed, and a groan of irritation followed. She shouldn’t have even been this nervous; it wasn't like she and Chantal had never gone on a date before. But, this was different. This time they were meeting up, and it wasn't about the collective, or a rally, or a community obligation that could keep Nova's attention and keep her from dissecting just how she and Chantal had ended up in this place. How she had gotten there.  Nervous to really see Chantal again. First, it was too many nights that had passed where neither one could manage to press “send”. Next, misguided words in print that had led to heated ones in person and left Nova wound so tight at the sight of that necklace laying bold and bright on sun-kissed brown skin that she forgot -  for a moment, or several, truths be told - that she had another guest in her house.

Finally, a rushed text message from an Atlanta hotel had slipped from her mind to her fingers.One got answered. Another just received.

And a few more, when she got back home, had come when she needed them most.

**_Chan to Nova// 6: 00 PM: Your jaw still clenches through your smile when you’re caught off guard._ **

**_Nova to Chan// 6:03 PM: You were right and real talk, he’s an ass._ **

**_Chan to Nova// 6:15 PM: Listen...Dinner and a talk tonight?_ **

**_Nova to Chan// 6:16 PM: Yeah. Let’s do that. Tasty Treats cool?_ **

**_Chan to Nova// 6:18 PM: See you there at 8._ **

Not a date. A *talk.* A talk she could do.


End file.
